


a kind of slow dance

by prettiestsailor



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoke used for sexual purposes, Smut, i guess, implied praise kink, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestsailor/pseuds/prettiestsailor
Summary: Hermes cannot get his thoughts to slow down, and needs to relax. Charon is happy to help him.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	a kind of slow dance

It often felt as though Hermes's thoughts never stopped. In a way, though, how could they? He was, after all, a busy god, with countless responsibilities on Olympus, the surface, and the Underworld. There were few moments when he could relax; when there wasn't something that required his immediate and undivided attention. And in those rare moments, he had to admit, he wasn't even sure that he knew how to relax, unable to silence the thoughts and plans and memories endlessly rotating in his mind.

And then there was Charon. Charon, who carried himself with a pace as steady and certain as the Styx. Charon, who waited for Hermes every day—would, it felt, wait eternity for him. Charon, who, over the years, had learned how to make Hermes wait for him.

Despite their obvious differences, the bond that the two shared was one of more closeness and mutual understanding than Hermes had ever felt in his immortal life. He could talk to Charon for hours about everything and nothing, and Charon always responded with quiet understanding. That was it. Charon understood Hermes.

And he understood when Hermes needed to slow down.

Hermes arrived in the Underworld with all the grace of a crash-landing. Usually, it was a place he went to guide the dead to their resting places, but today, he had messages for Thanatos and Nyx—the latter was one of Ares's letters, which, Hermes noted, he was being asked to deliver with increasing frequency.

That said, Hermes was not expecting to bump into his professional associate (to use the euphemism he'd half-jokingly adopted to describe his partner)—the plan had been to drop the letters off to their intended recipients and immediately move to the next item on his to-do list.

That was, until he was in Erebus, on his way out of the Underworld, and felt a cool hand wrap gently around his arm. The meaning was clear. It was an invitation, not an insistence.

"Charon!" Hermes said with a cheery gasp, stilling but still looking ahead. The hand remained in place. Hermes peeked down—out of the corner of the eye, he could see concern painted on the face of his beloved.

"I'm just fine! Don't worry about me. Busy day, that's all! Lots on my plate." He finally tilted his head and gave Charon a fond look. The hand on his arm now loosened its grip and he felt a ghostly thumb run over his bicep in circles. Hermes lowered himself, gave Charon a quick kiss on the cheek and added, "but you are very convincing, love. I wouldn't be against taking a break, if you're not busy."

"Hhrrrhhhhh," Charon hummed, letting smoke pour out of his mouth and envelop Hermes's face. It tickled a little. Hermes chuckled.

"All right, then, I will gladly that as a yes." He leaned in and kissed Charon on the mouth, inhaling that delicious purple smoke which tasted of incense and sugar.

Charon wrapped strong arms around Hermes and pulled him in close, sighing into him. Hermes basked in the attention and allowed himself to be completely absorbed in Charon's energy.

That was, until his mind took him elsewhere. And then, suddenly, he was thinking about the messages from Poseidon he had to deliver to the sea nymphs and numerous letters from Zeus which weighed down his satchel.

His distractedness did not go unnoticed.

"Hhrrrrrghhh," Charon said, bringing him back to reality. Hermes pulled back for an instant and looked at Charon's face. He found a questioning look in his partner's eyes: a request for permission.

"I'm sorry, old man," Hermes said, his voice small and vulnerable, "it's not you. I just can't switch off right now. I feel like I have so much to do."

A hand unwrapped itself from around Hermes's side and cupped his cheek instead.

"I'd love to get lost in the moment with you. You know I would. I don't know what's stopping me, or stopping my mind, at least. I'm not even any busier than usual—you know me, I'm always busy! But for some reason, it's weighing on me right now."

Charon understood. Hermes wanted to be distracted. He inhaled sharply as Charon moved his mouth down to Hermes's neck, blowing out wispy smoke and gently nipping at the skin that was not covered by his long scarf. Simultaneously, a strong hand reached down to massage his right thigh, a thumb slipping under the band he wore, caressing that soft skin in particular.

Hermes loved this. He loved the way that he could bathe in Charon's undivided attention. He was the one the enigmatic boatman loved, and he loved him back in turn with a force that had not died down, despite the centuries they had known each other. His cock twitched as he leant into Charon's touch.

Charon now removed his other hand from Hermes's face and brought it down to his waist, wrapping it around him protectively. With his mouth, he worked his way up and licked the length of Hermes's jawline.

"Ugh," Hermes moaned, smiling and reaching down to remove Charon's hat, giving him unimpeded access to the other's face, "you do terrible things to me, you know that, boss?"

Charon groaned softly in affirmation. He grabbed Hermes and pushed him against one of the solid gold statues he displayed in Erebus, and got to work on undressing him.

But then, Hermes was once again drawn away from reality by his thoughts. His mind flickered to his plans for the rest of the day, mulling over all of the promised blessings he had to give mortals.

Charon, apparently, took notice and stopped what he was doing. He looked at Hermes, who felt himself bubble up with frustration.

"I don't understand, boss. I want this, and I want to think about this—about you—but I keep getting distracted." With a pleading look, he reached up and rubbed a thumb along Charon's teeth. Charon reached up and stroked his wrist. Of course. Charon always understood Hermes.

"Please, love," Hermes said, "I want you to be the only thing distracting me right now."

Charon pressed Hermes's back right up against the statue and reached down to his thighs again, giving him slow, hard strokes that sent shivers up his spine. Those cool hands moved further and further up, and Hermes's cock quickly grew hard at the feeling. This did not, it would seem, go unnoticed—Hermes didn't miss the hungry look in Charon's eyes as one of his fingers grazed his base, forcing him to suppress a moan.

But then, he remembered, he was with Charon. He was safe. He didn't need to suppress anything. And, with the way Charon's long, ringed fingers were now tracing a line along his perineum, he didn't suppose his partner wanted him to suppress anything, either.

"Fuck," he said, "you are such a tease, boss. You are so—" a finger teased at his hole. He gulped, "—so cruel."

Charon laughed breathily—flirtatiously—plumes of smoke dancing through the air. Hermes, always impatient, wanted the teasing to stop so he could just get on with it. He pawed at Charon's robes, longing to see his partner’s body—that translucent, purple-grey skin and the beautiful ribs that lay beneath. Charon let him. Hermes reached into the long black garments—hands shaking as he took deep breaths with every tantalising touch along his cock—and slid them down to Charon's shoulders. Charon shuffled out of them, removing his hands from Hermes to take them off entirely.

And then he replaced the hands that had been teasing Hermes with his head. Hermes gasped as Charon's warm tongue lapped at his balls, and he all but attempted to rip his chiton off. As he was about to remove it, a hand reached up and covered his, begging him to leave it on. That would, after all, be a distraction.

The sight of Charon—Charon, his beautiful partner—between Hermes's thighs, slowly torturing him with his tongue, was almost too much to bear. Nothing on, above, or below earth could possibly take him out of this moment. Hermes wrapped his legs around Charon's shoulders, feeling the cool of golden jewellery against his calves. Charon ran his tongue along the length of Hermes's shaft at an agonising pace, slowing down further every time a gasp escaped Hermes.

Hermes pulled up the skirt of his chiton—if he couldn’t undress, he could at least be granted the luxury of watching. Charon looked up and, staring with his dark, smoky eyes, brought a finger to Hermes’s entrance. He swirled circles around Hermes’s head with his tongue, licking up the precum that was leaking from him, and simultaneously he gently eased a finger inside him.

"Fuck," Hermes moaned. Some of his relatives would have said that such language was unbecoming of an Olympian, but it was hard to formulate much better, "yes, that’s so good, please..."

He was cut off with an abrupt gasp as Charon took him in his mouth. His cock was surrounded by his partner’s warmth, and by the spirals of purple smoke that wound around his length and tightened around him. Simultaneously, Charon worked his finger inside Hermes, finding all of the sensitive spots he knew so well.

Hermes felt that he was finally getting what he wanted, but knew he couldn’t get ahead of himself with excitement. Charon was nothing if not patient. With no need to breathe, he could stand there sucking Hermes off for aeons if he wanted to. Hermes thought about how much he’d give to see that.

Charon slowly glided along his length, gently letting his teeth run along the skin, while his smoke danced around Hermes’s cock, pumping rhythmically. Some of the plumes were as thick and dense as fingers, and their movements elicited immediate moans from Hermes’s mouth. Others were thin and nebulous, their featherlight touches leaving him shivering against Charon’s strong body.

No matter how much Hermes loved the way Charon unhurriedly fucked him with his mouth, though, he was the god of swiftness, and he had his limits.

"Boss," he pleaded, "please, faster. I need you."

Charon brought himself to an even slower pace and looked at Hermes expectantly.

"Love, please."

No dice. He groaned gently against Hermes’s skin, making him shudder.

"Charon," Hermes managed. The feeling of growling his lover’s name while he lovingly received that god’s unwavering attention brought him near to incoherency.

He was rewarded. He loved when he was rewarded for being a good boy like this. Charon picked up the pace and sucked Hermes steadily. Hermes moaned between halting breaths, and greedily reached out to run a hand through Charon’s silky white hair. Charon, meanwhile, reached his spare hand up to grab Hermes’s ass, pushing him up further against the statue that supported him.

Hermes was so close now. Charon’s smoke now spilled out wider, wisps suggestively brushing against his entrance, the insides of his thighs, all the way up to his stomach. With Charon’s warm mouth around his cock, and one of his long fingers caressing him from the inside, it was impossible to stay in control.

But that was what Charon had taught him, most of all.

He had taught him that, at moments like these, it was okay to relinquish control. To let himself go so that he could fall headlong into the depths of his feelings. Charon would always be there to catch him.

"Charon, fuck, I—" Hermes let out one more strangled moan as he came, filling Charon’s mouth and watching as he gracefully swallowed it, his mind filling up with stars and then blackness. Hermes was left momentarily speechless by the force of his orgasm, and reached down and stroked Charon’s face. At times like these, in the afterglow, he wanted nothing more than to touch his beloved.

And so he floated down into Charon’s waiting arms and nuzzled into his still-covered neck.

"I love you so much, old man," he said, pressing a kiss to his exposed collarbone. With the way Charon tightened his arm around Hermes’s shoulders, it was doubtless that he felt the same. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"Hhrrrmm," Charon said softly—his closest approximation of Hermes’s name—and leaned into the soft touches.

They stood that way—still against the statue—for several more minutes. Hermes allowed himself to remain distracted, free at last from the endless work-related noise in his mind. But, at the same time, he wasn’t ready to go back to that just yet. With a glint of mischief in his eye, he looked up at Charon.

"Looks like it’s your turn, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the most graphic porn I have ever written, hope you enjoy!  
> It was meant to be fluffier but it turned into this filth. Sorry but you cannot expect Charon not to incorporate the smoke into a blowjob.


End file.
